


I Think That Faith Might be Dead

by gerardsleftbuttcheek



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But not really that much, Death, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Mild Gore, Supernatural - Freeform, forest, idek, like oops this starts with death, like the whole fic is in the forest, lots of forest scenes, read if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsleftbuttcheek/pseuds/gerardsleftbuttcheek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes to walk his dog, or more like his dog likes to walk him. Tyler also like not paying attention to where he's going. He ends up weird places. Very spoopy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Down in the Forest We'll Sing a Chorus, One That Everybody

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and yeah I don't know I hope you like it.

Usually I let my dog just pull me and usually it goes wonderfully. It's how I met my girlfriend, it's how I found my favorite music store, and he loves it. But after that cloudy Sunday in the forest near my old high school I decide where we go. Which isn't really much of anywhere as of late. I haven't even really been out of my house, except there. Josh keeps me from doing much. My dog's name is Johnny, by the way. Leaves with a couple questions huh? Well let's start with before I start my day. Usually I wake up, go the pet store I work at, walk Johnny, then go to sleep to continue this routine; sometimes my days change a little bit when I see my girlfriend, Jenna. But it was my day off and Jenna was with her best friend, Debby, so I decided to walk Johnny a little longer. We walked through town and actually to the edge of town where the forest starts. This forest is no stranger to me, I used to ditch school to smoke pot in it with my friends, but today the air was filled with something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it so, much to Johnny's excitement, we went into the forest. 

It felt 20 degrees cooler in the forest and while I just focused on the ground below me and not where I was going, I tripped. I fall a lot so I thought nothing of it but Johnny started barking at what I assumed to be a rock. I look over and there's a man lying next to me. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry" I say, he was probably just laying in the forest, thinking. I used to do that a lot in here. But he didn't respond. I look down as I'm getting up and I see the full body image of what I just tripped over. I finally understand why Johnny was barking. 

It was surreal, just like a horror movie. It even looked fake at first look. Blood splattered the fallen leaves that litter the forest floor, entrails falling out of what I assumed was once a stomach, of what I assumed was once a human. His face was intact though, small blood splatters across the neck and cheekbones, a thick line of blood coming out of his mouth and down his cheek and mixing with what looks like tears. But even the horrors of what was once a torso don't compare to the pain I could see behind his eyes, they were so dark, almost black. Witnessing this gruesome final resting place made me want to cry, scream and beg that whatever did this go away and be banished from the earth; but I did none of that. I shakily got out my phone, dialing a number that I learned before I knew what numbers were. 

"911 what's your emergency?" A lady's phone rung out in my ears. A sob broke out of my mouth. My breath hitched and hot tears ran down my face.  
"911 what's your emergency?" The voice rang out again, this time she seemed unsure of herself, maybe it wasn't 911 and I didn't have an emergency.  
"H-hello…?" She said again. I couldn't control myself enough to answer her.  
"P…please help me" was all I found myself speaking.  
"What kind of trouble are you in?" She seemed panicked now. Johnny was also getting panicky, jumping up on me and licking my tears.  
"I-I was walking my dog… in this forest near the high school and I found-" what did I find?  
"Sir please calm down. What did you find to make you so scared?" Her voice faux sincerity, or maybe she did care but I was too frightened to think about her tone.  
"A man. Remains. Dead. " I couldn't form a sentence. But I think she understood as she asked me where I was and told me police were on there way. 

And I was alone with this stranger in a suddenly foreign place. My surrounds seemed fake, like I was on a movie set and someone would yell cut and I could go home to my beautiful girlfriend and chalk it up to some random horror flick I was a part of. But alas no one yelled cut and I was stuck with Johnny trying to cheer me up and some random guy that changed my life. 

A short while later the cops came, asked me a few questions and one of them drove me home. The officer told me to try and get some sleep. And I did try. I tried really, really hard but I couldn't shake the cold, dead eyes that were plastered to my eyelids. I gave up on sleep and tried to do anything to keep myself occupied. But my mind kept wandering to the boy in the forest with the dead eyes.

I can't do anything for weeks after, my boss understands and says I can take as much time off as I need. Alas Jenna was not so understanding. 

"Ty, I haven't seen you for 2 weeks" she let out a low sigh to emphasize her point.  
"I know, and I wish I could see you but I just can't."  
"Why not?" Because I'm dead inside just like the guy I saw laying in the forest.  
"I just don't feel well." I lie just to rub some salt in my wounds.  
"Well what's the point of having a boyfriend if I can't see him?"  
"I don't know, Jenna." This was it. She was gonna break up with me because I can't bare to leave my house.  
"Well if you don't know I don't either. Tyler I'm done with this shit. I want to see you and actually be your girlfriend. I can't stand this." She sounds almost sad. Wow, when did she start to care?  
"What are you saying?" I knew what she was getting at but I wanted her to say it.  
"We're done, Tyler. I can't deal with your emotional drama. You saw that dead body 3 weeks ago. Get over it." And with that she hung up. 

I thought I'd be sadder that my girlfriend broke up with me but I can't get to that point anymore. I can't really feel much of anything anymore. I guess I fell in love with falling instead of her or maybe we're just broken people.


	2. Chapter Two: A Breathless Piece of Death I Made for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often I'm going to update but after this I have a have done chapter I'll finish and post asap.

I might not be thinking so clearly or I might just be very stupid, either way I found myself back in the same forest I used to escape my problems, trying to solve them. I don't know exactly where I'm going but this time I'm without Johnny. I look around and find some caution tape in a circle attached to some trees. This must be my place. I tear up the tape, breaking the law again after so many year, and sit down somewhere where there isn't red. I don't even understand what I'm doing here but somehow I'm relaxed now. It feels as if there's someone holding me, and I feel safe. But that's stupid I'm in a fucking crime scene, where whatever killed that first guy could come and kill me. 

Josh, not just some guy. 

What? Whose Josh?

Me. 

That makes it so much clearer. 

Here I'll help jog your memory. 

All of a sudden my mind is filled with images of a guy with bright pink hair and a nose ring. Wow this guy is actually kinda hot. 

Thanks. But I can assure you that's not what I look like anymore. Actually you probably know more about that than me. 

What do you mean?

You were the one who found me. 

Wait. What? But the guy I found is dead. 

Yeah and this conversation is in your head, Einstein. 

Wait so you're dead and I'm basically talking to myself. 

No, you're talking to me. Josh. Josh Dun. 

Wait. But you're de- wait. Josh Dun, like as in Joshua Dun like as in no one called you that but me. 

Yeah I guess. Why?

Because you left. You left and I had a hopeless crush on you and I was a dorky sophomore with one friend and you were this punk kid who never even noticed me. 

I didn't exactly leave. I followed my dreams. My dreams just didn't involve a small town in the middle of Ohio. 

Oh… wait but how did you die? This question I didn't even mean to ask but oh wait I can't think because thinking is talking so you just heard all of that. 

Kind of. Well I'm not sure. It was like a wolf but not. It was dark and I usually came into to clear my mind and then I was dead. I don't even think I had last words or I just don't remember them. 

 

That night seemed to go one forever. It was one of those nights with someone where you talk about nothing and everything and nothing matters it's just two people. Or one person and a ghost. But not really a ghost more like the essence of my old high school crush which isn't even that old. Death never even got brought up again. It was just us talking like we were old friends. And through the whole night I could feel something. Like a person, holding me. It was really comforting and I could probably fall asleep in this 'embrace' of my own mind. And that's short of what I did. Actually that's exactly what I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always wanted plz

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are good. I would love feedback pls.


End file.
